La vie continue
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Une dispute, et tout dégénère. La perte d'une amie très chère à leur coeur leur fait prendre conscience de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre... ¤ One Shot ¤ Slash Implicite ¤
1. Bla bla

Nan, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, ce n'est qu'une intro…

Alors pour commencer, je délame : 

_Oyez Oyez braves gens, _

_Ces personnages que je vais maltraiter_

_Ne sont pas à moi_

_Pour mon plus grand regret_

_Mais l'histoire je ne mens_

_Appartiens a moi et rien qu'a MôA_

Hum…

Chtit résumé… Qd les amis se perdent, et d'autres liens se révèlent….

Ça fait bête je trouve mais bon, la fic est courte alors…


	2. La vie continue

Hihi… V'la l'histoire :P

Bonne lecture 

*¤*

Harry se battait avec Ron. La raison de la dispute était simple, et ridicule. Comme la plupart de leurs motifs d'ailleurs ! Hermione était à l'infirmerie, et chacun se rejetait la faute. Ils paraissaient immatures avec leurs « c'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de toi. »

Un coup de poing. Du sang. La bagarre commençait à dégénérer sévère. 

Le cercle autour d'eux s'élargissait.

- C'est de ta faute. Tout ça est arrivé par ta faute !!!

- Nan !!! Menteur… C'est de la tienne !!!

Quelqu'un, un élève paniqué sans doutes, était allé prévenir leur directrice de maison. Le professeur Minerva MacGonagall.

Celle-ci arriva en courant, encore essoufflée d'avoir monté tous ces escaliers en se hâtant. 

Effarée, elle observa les deux jeunes gens se livrant toujours à la même occupation, le temps de reprendre son souffle.  

Puis elle leva sa baguette, et sépara les deux fauteurs de troubles d'un geste. 

Eux-mêmes ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite, et donnaient encore des coups dans le vide. 

- J'exige des explications sur votre conduite inadmissible – rugit MacGonagall

- C'est sa faute – répliqua Harry d'un ton boudeur, désignant Ron d'un geste et d'un regard chargé de haine.

- Sale menteur. Je te déteste. 

- Bien. Chez le directeur !!!

*

Dumbledore les observait d'un air stupéfait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi deux amis aussi proches se seraient battus de la sorte.

D'autant plus qu'ils ne s 'étaient vraiment pas arrangés… 

Il manquait quelques touffes de cheveux à Ron, sa robe était déchirée par endroits, et du sang coulait de ses lèvres. 

Harry n'avait plus ses lunettes, elles avaient été cassées dans la bagarre. Lui saignait du nez qu'il avait comme une patate, et se tenait le ventre. Ron n'y était pas allé de main morte. 

Harry non plus d'ailleurs. 

Ils restaient obstinément muets, se jetant de temps à autres des regards mauvais, qui auraient sans doute fait frémir même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Le directeur s'assit en face d'eux, et attendit qu'ils se décident à parler. 

Mais eux n'en avait pas la moindre envie. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Flash Back : 

Hermione se tenait devant eux…

- Non mais vraiment… Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser seuls il faut toujours que vous fassiez des bêtises.

- Mais, Hermi…

- Nan…. Pas de mais… Vous vous débrouillerez seuls,  je ne vous laisserai pas passer cela… 

- R'v'la Miss Je-suis-Préfète … - murmura Ron

- Je t'ai entendu Ron. Je vous ai déjà pardonné trop de bêtises. Je ne peux plus me le permettre. Je risque mon poste de préfète.

- Je vois, – reprit Harry d'un air accusateur – tu préfères ce poste à tes amis. 

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que cette charge est importante pour moi. Et vous aussi.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent alors, et lui sourirent.

- On te croit Herm…

- … Promis, on va faire des efforts.

Fin du F.B.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Comme il était loin à présent ce jour !

Dernière fois où ils avaient été aussi complices. 

Derniers véritables regards amis. 

Les larmes coulaient des yeux des deux jeunes hommes, qui prirent un air coupable. 

Et coupables, ils l'étaient, certes.

Ils se rappelaient tous les deux. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Flash Back : 

- Harry ! Ron !

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux encore ?

- Je… Je voulais juste vous demander…

- Nous demander quoi ?

- Je voulais vous demander ce que je vous ai fait. 

- Tu nous as trahi une fois de trop Hermione. Tu nous as encore dénoncés. On ne te dira plus rien maintenant. 

- Mais… Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ma fonction…

- Mais tu es amoureuse de ta fonction !

- Et vous, vous ne savez qu'enfreindre le règlement.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Miss Je-sais-tout !!!

Et ils partirent, sans se retourner. Elle resta là, tétanisée comme si on lui avait jeté le maléfice du saucisson. Elle restait là, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte. Ils étaient loin à présent. 

Fin du F.B.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Toujours assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'observent en chiens de faïence, sous le regard inquisiteur et interrogateur du directeur. 

Leurs larmes coulent encore.

Larmes coupables, larmes de haine.

- Allez-vous ou non vous décider à dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut ?

- Non – répondirent en chœur les intéressés.

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide mais chargé de reproches. (_heureusement, un regard ne tue pas…_) 

- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien nous dire ?

Aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche.

- Très bien. (_C'est tout ???_) M. Weasley, vous allez suivre le professeur MacGonagall. Elle va vous amener à l'infirmerie et vous ramènera ici après. Vous, M. Potter, allez rester avec moi. (_Je me disais aussi…_) [Silence, le temps que les autres sortent de la pièce] Alors Harry, tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

Celui-ci baissa le regard.

- On s'est juste disputé.

- Juste disputés ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors tu peux partir. Évite de croiser le jeune Weasley. Va te faire soigner à l'infirmerie, et je vous contacterai pour vos retenues.

- Bien, monsieur le directeur.

*

Il enrageait intérieurement. Il ne savait pas s'il allait résister à l'envie d'étrangler son ancien ami dans son sommeil. 

L'histoire de leur bagarre avait fait le tour du collège, et personne ne pouvait ignorer l'œil au beurre noir de Ron. De même qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer son nez enflé et ses lunettes cassées. 

Et il ne savait pas que ne l'autre coté du rideau, un jeune garçon avait les mêmes pensées. 

*

Il enrageait intérieurement. Il ne savait pas s'il allait résister à l'envie d'étrangler son ancien ami dans son sommeil. 

L'histoire de leur bagarre avait fait le tour du collège, et personne ne pouvait ignorer l'œil qu'il arborait, ni les lunettes cassées et le nez enflé de Harry. 

Et il ne savait pas que ne l'autre coté du rideau, un jeune garçon avait les mêmes pensées. 

*

Cette nuit là, ils revivèrent la scène qui les hantait. Ron la connaissant par Harry. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Flash Back : 

_Une jeune fille, l'air totalement perdu, se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle fait sa ronde de préfète. _

_Mais elle n'est pas du tout à sa surveillance. Son esprit vagabonde à des lieues de là. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Son esprit s'est perdu au loin. Elle pense à ses amis qu'elle vient de perdre. Elle est déconnectée de la réalité. _

_Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et elle contempla sans la voir la lune argentée, brillant d'une lumière pâle, et amère. _

_Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle n'entendit le petit glissement de pieds traînés pour arriver derrière elle. _

- _Hermione ? _

_Cette voix… Elle la connaissait… Elle lui était si familière._

- _Que me veux-tu ? Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus._

- _Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi. _

- _Vas-t'en. _

- _Mais…_

- _DÉGAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Et Harry partit, à regrets. _

_La jeune fille retourna à ses mornes pensées. Seule. Elle ignorait totalement qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné. Il voulait veiller sur elle. La protéger d'elle-même. Mais il s'assoupit. Lorsqu'il émergea, elle était à terre, baignant dans son sang, une lame dans la main droite. _

_Il la souleva grâce à un sortilège, l'amena à l'infirmerie, la déposa sur un lit, couru réveiller l'infirmière, et suivit celle-ci jusqu'à Hermione, de nouveau. Puis, pendant qu'elle la soignait, il s'appuya contre un mur, et laissa glisser son dos le long de celui-ci. Il s'assit, et éclata en sanglots. _

Fin du F.B.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Elle était encore à l'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort. 

Mais elle avait peu de chances.

Très peu. 

Il avait raconté la scène à Ron. 

Peu après, ils se disputaient, et en venaient aux mains. 

*

Ils étaient malheureux. Sans elle, sans l'autre. 

Ron et Harry ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. 

Ils étaient bien plus que des amis. 

Ils étaient bien plus que des frères. 

Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, comme ils tenaient à Hermione.

Peut-être plus. 

Ils étaient liés par toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont traversées ensemble. 

Des sanglots étouffés. Des deux cotés des rideaux. 

Ils s'ouvrent spontanément, simultanément. 

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Murmurèrent un timide « désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. » 

Et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en sanglots. 

*

Le lendemain, ils allèrent ensemble voir Hermione. 

Elle était extrêmement pâle, malgré son sourire.

Plus que blanche.

On ne leur avait encore rien dit, mais ils avaient compris. Elle n'était plus.

Ils devraient vivre sans elle. 

Ils avaient compris. Elle n'était plus là. 

Ses reproches leur manquait déjà. Son sourire. Son rire. 

*

_An angelface smiles to me_

(Un visage d'ange me sourit)

_Under a headline of tragedy        _

(Sous un titre de tragédie)

_That smile used to give me warmth_

(Ce sourire me réchauffait)

_Farewell - no words to say_

(Adieu – Plus aucuns mots à dire)

_Beside the cross on your grave_

(A coté de la croix sur ta tombe)

_And those forever burning candles_

(et ces bougies brûlant pour toujours)

_  
Needed elsewhere_

(Besoin d'ailleurs)

_To remind us of the shortness of your time_

(Pour nous rappeler la brièveté de ton temps)

_Tears laid for them_

(Larmes déposées pour eux)

_Tears of love tears of fear_

(Larmes d'amour, Larmes de crainte)

_Bury my dreams dig up my sorrows_

(Enterrer mes rêves, déterrer mes chagrins)

_Oh Lord why_

(Oh Seigneur, pourquoi)

_The angels fall first?_

(Les anges tombent en premier ?)

*

Les deux jeunes garçons pleurèrent longtemps, enlacés. Sans s'en rendre compte. 

Inconsciemment, ils venaient de se révéler ce qui les liait réellement.

Et c'est main dans la main, les larmes aux yeux, qu'ils lui firent leurs adieux. 

*¤* FIN *¤*

N/A : te de la chanson est extrait de « Angels Fall First » de Nightwish. La traduction est de moi, et approximative. Bisous à celle ki ma fé decouvrir le groupe, et a celle ki ma donnée 1 phrase pr me debloker a 1 moment….

Des chtites reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiize !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
